


Seeing The Beauty

by ghost_writer1357



Category: Ballum
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer1357/pseuds/ghost_writer1357
Summary: An insecurity of Ben’s causes him to become disheartened





	Seeing The Beauty

Ben wakes up to the persistent beeping of his alarm. He reaches across a sleeping Callum, squinting to read the time. He presses the ‘off’ button to the machine that ceased his sleep and slowly moved back to his side of the bed not before caressing his lovers unshaven face and placing a gentle kiss on his cheekbone. Callum stirs slightly, a small feeling guilt creeping into Ben’s mind as he didn’t mean to disrupt his peaceful sleep. A smile grows on Ben’s face as Callum re-enters his slumber. 

Ben sits up on the edge of the bed and reaches for his box of contact lenses. He rubs his eyes before searching the packet for his lens and a feeling of panic sets in as he can’t find any. He opens the drawer in his bedside cabinet sure he would find a spare pair but all he found was his old glasses. He hated those glasses, they were one of his biggest insecurities. He felt like their only job was to highlight one of what he thought was his greatest flaws. With no other choice he placed them on his face and grabbed his clothes quickly so he could change in the bathroom so he didn’t wake Callum and secretly so Callum didn’t see his glasses. Ben had never allowed Callum to see him wearing his glasses, scared he might think they’re ugly. 

Ben leaves the house for the car lot. He’s grateful as he passes through the square no one is awake yet as the sun is still rising over the town. As he reaches his office he makes his way inside to the bathroom to take a look at the spectacles taking up residence on his face. He leaves out a heavy sigh and makes his way to his desk to start his paperwork for the day. 

Callum wakes up to sunlight penetrating through the bedroom curtains. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and rolls over to find the space next to him empty. A tell tale sign Ben is working at the car lot today. Callum soon gets up and gets ready for his day. As he reaches for his phone on the bedside locker, he notices Ben left his wallet. He picks it up and puts it on his pocket decoding to deliver it to his boyfriend after he’s had breakfast.

Ben just put down the phone from a business call when Jay walked in. Ben had forgotten about his lack of contact lenses and is only reminded when Jay jokes  
“Hey four eyes”, as he begins to laugh uncontrollably. Ben reacts hastily, fumbling trying to remove his glasses as fast as possible.  
“There ehh... there not mine” he lies  
“A customer left them behind and I was just seeing how they.....ehhh...how they looked” he says trying to convince himself as-well.  
“If you say so mate”, Jay says still smirking. Ben turns in his swivel chair, pretending to reach for files, while cruelly working to prevent tears from falling down his face.  
“Listen mate I’ll drop those files over to the parlor later for you, can’t put my finger on them right now”, Ben says to try get his friend to leave.  
“Yeah sure, maybe you do need those glasses after all eh ?”, Jay begins to laugh again as he exits the office.  
Ben wipes a the tear that falls and replaces his glasses to where they served their purpose.

After grabbing a coffee from the cafe and a tea for Ben, Callum made his way to the car lot. As he walks into the office he hears a sharp intake of air from someone. He quietly opens the door fully and places the drinks down on the nearest table when he sees Ben with his back turned to him, head in his hands. 

He lets out a sob unaware Callum is behind him which breaks Callum’s heart. He slowly walks up beside Ben and spins his chair towards him, startling the man.  
“Hey”, Callum says softly “what’s going on?”. Callum noticing the glasses he’s wearing.  
Ben looks down with a feeling of shame, Callum uses his pointer finger to lift Ben’s face up by the chin and lift the glasses off his face to wipe away the tears falling down his face.  
“What’s wrong baby?”, Callum tried again.  
“ I...umm..I have bad eyesight.. and uhh..I...I usually wear contact lenses but...I had none left so..so..”, Ben’s breathing becomes erratic and uncontrollable. Callum wraps his arms around Ben to try calm him. An expression of confusion crossed his face. 

After a few minutes Ben begins to calm down as Callum continues to soothingly rub his back. He changed position holding Ben’s face in his hands.  
“Why are you so upset about wearing glasses?” Callum asks carefully.  
“Because they’re ugly and make me look weird”, Ben says while trying to hold back a sob.  
Callum gently rubs his thumb along bend cheekbone  
“Well you know what, I think they are sexy and I don’t know why you dislike them because you look gorgeous”, he stares into Ben’s eyes. A slight grin begins to form in Ben’s face.  
“How about we go home ya ? We can have a movie day, it’s my day off anyway and you’re working too hard?”, Ben nods slowly in response. Callum gathers Ben’s things aswell as his glasses which he puts in his pocket 

Callum takes Ben’s hand and they leave the car lot in the direction of their home. They lay down onto the couch, Callum spooning Ben. He looks at Ben to see him squinting and removes the glasses from his pocket.  
“Here you go baby” placing the glasses on Ben, “now you look perfect”. Ben grins up at him.


End file.
